The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0090’.
‘CIDZ0090’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large white, daisy-type inflorescences, strong and vigorous plant habit, and a flowering response time of 7 weeks.
‘CIDZ0090’ originated from a hybridization made in September, 2011 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘D0089’, having purple and white bicolored daisy inflorescences, larger flower size and fuller, wider plant habit when compared to ‘CIDZ0090’.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0090’ was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘B7685’, with white colored daisy-type inflorescences and slower flowering response than ‘CIDZ0090’.
The seed was sown in May, 2012 and the resulting plants were grown in pots in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. ‘CIDZ0090’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in October 2012.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0090’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February, 2013, in Gilroy Calif.